iPod Challenge
by RHPSluvver13
Summary: A little experiment I wanted to try and what better way to see if my writting is good than a multitude of mini one-shots? :D R&R!


Shuffle Challenge Rules**1.** Pick a fandom/couple/crossover you like.**2.**Turn on your music player and put it on random (aka: shuffle).**3.**Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it ends.**4.** No lingering afterwards. No cheating.**5.** Do 10 of these and post them.

**Sorry, I only did seven songs. R&R! :D**

Stronger- Britney Spears

Magenta burst through the large doors at the front of the castle. Riff Raff was following her.

"Magenta don't leave me," he shouted tears flooding his eyes.

"Why shouldn't I?" She was screaming at him now. "You cheated on me with my best friend!" She wanted to cry, but was stronger than that. She didn't need a man, especially one that would cheat on her with her best friend. She was done. She had experienced heartbreak before and was now walking away from it all.

I Write Sins Not Tragedies - Panic! At the Disco

Frank was walking down the long corridor when he heard a soft moaning sound through the cracked, lab door. That was were Rocky was. He stormed in furiously only to find Janet and Rocky in the tank, only covered by a thin, red, silk sheet. Frank had been betrayed by his new lover, who hadn't even been alive for more than six hours. He stormed out crying.

Last Friday Night - Katy Perry

Riff Raff woke up with an extreme headache. 'What happened last night,' he asked himself. All he could remember was that whatever happened involved a lot of alcohol and… glitter? He looked at the person next to him, expecting it to be Magenta. It wasn't. Instead of Magenta, it was Columbia… and Eddie. 'Oh God! What have I done?' He got up and walked to the kitchen to start his day.

Disturbia - Rihanna

It was Halloween at the castle. Frank was dressed as a Playboy bunny, Columbia was a unicorn, Magenta was wearing her brother's work outfit and Riff Raff was wearing… Magenta's uniform.

"Uuuggghhhh," moaned Riff. "Do I have to be _you for Halloween?" _

"_Yep!" Magenta Laughed at how ridiculous her brother looked. "Now help me pass out candy." The couple opened the door, revealing a group of small kids. They began to laugh hysterically at Riff._

"_Yeah, yeah take your candy and go away." He threw a handful of candy at the kids then slammed the door shut, locking Magenta out._

_Science Fiction/ Double Fiction (Glee version) (Cosmo and Nation fanfic. It would have been to hard with people from rocky horror)_

_Cosmo was sitting on the leather couch when Nation walked in with a bowl of popcorn. They were about to watch their favorite show, Glee. It was the Rocky Horror Glee Show episode. Their favorite show and their favorite movie combined._

"_Hurry up It's starting," said Cosmo. The show started with a pair of ruby red lips (Santana's) singing Science Fiction, Nation's favorite song. Cosmo favored the original Sweet Transvestite. Nation sat by her brother. _

"_I love this show," she said._

"_I do too." Cosmo kissed the top of his sister's head and they watched The Rocky Horror Glee Show._

_Eddie - Rocky Horror ( I swear I didn't pick the last two!)_

_Columbia sat on her bed crying her eyes out. Her makeup was running, but she didn't care. All she knew was that only three hours ago her lover was murdered by Frank and now everyone in the dinning hall was eating him. She hated Frank. It was all his fault. She knew what she had to do. She was going to run away._

_Light On - David Cook_

_Frank stood Outside in the pouring rain. He looked in through the tiny window at Columbia and her husband. Her stomach was slightly bulging. She kissed her husband as they sat down for dinner. Frank should have been the one she was kissing, not Eddie. Frank didn't want to admit it but he loved Columbia. Loved her as a person, not a toy. Frank slowly walked back to his rusty pickup truck, tears streaming his already rain soaked cheeks._

_New Perspective - Panic! At the Disco_

_Janet sat across from Brad. She had just told him that she was pregnant… with Frank's baby. He was upset with her. Upset that he hadn't realized he would have heard this news soon anyways. Janet sat silently across from him. A single tear silently slid down her cheek. Brad leaned over and wiped it away. 'Maybe I can look at it from a new perspective,' he thought. "I love you," he told Janet. He was happy now. Maybe this wasn't so bad after all._


End file.
